


Loveless Kink Meme Fills

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills from the Loveless Kink Meme.  Included: Kio/Soubi/Seimei DP, Kio/Yayoi lollipop porn, Seimei/Yuiko BDSM, Ritsuka/Soubi tail!porn, and Ritsuka/Yuiko fluff (non-porn), Yayoi/Soubi dub/non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kio&Seimei DP on Soubi

Title: Untitled DP Drabble  
Pairing: Seimei&amp;Kio/Soubi  
Warnings: Double penetration, didn't even get a second read through, let alone a beta.  
Words: 773  
\----

Kio's breath rasped harshly out of his throat, the stale air surrounding him as it bounced off Soubi's skin. He was tight, but the harsh spasming of his ass as Seimei's fingers worked themselves in beside Kio's cock, the pressure forcing Seimei's fingers to press against Kio inside his boyfriend.

From the harsh twist of his lips, touching someone he thought so far below him wasn't something he enjoyed. The younger boy smiled as a sharp twist of his fingers bought a cry from Soubi's lips and a grimace to Kio's face at the sudden pressure against his length.

"Lean forward, Soubi." Even now, Seimei wouldn't speak to him. Kio frowned as Soubi immediately pressed forward, their chests pressed together tightly until Kio awkwardly fell backwards onto his elbows. While Seimei got into position behind the blond, Kio slipped down until he was flat on his back with Soubi draped across his body, trembling. At Seimei's prodding, Soubi slid down slightly, moaning as Kio slipped further inside.

Kio let his eyes drift closed as Seimei smeared more lube around the the border between his body and Soubi's. It was cold, and Soubi made a small sound of discomfort, pressing more firmly against the heat of Kio's body. Despite himself, Kio's hand reached up to weave through his friend's hair, the damp strands tangled and clinging to his hands. The stroking pulled at the blond's hair, and he strained his head backwards to meet Kio's eyes.

Held tight within his body, Kio opened his mouth to speak-- what better time than now-- when Seimei thrust in, his cock slamming in over top Kio's own.

Soubi's head snapped back, his muscles clamped down, and his back bent back as far as it would go with Seimei pressed suddenly against it. Kio's eyes shot to meet Seimei's, and he shuddered at the look in them. Bright with lust, the clear look of possessiveness sent a shudder of fear through Kio. He thought he could have softened, despite where he was, if Seimei hadn't started thrusting.

Soubi couldn't seem to keep quiet any more. "Seimei-- Sei-- Seimei..." With those words, Soubi clenched his hands on Kio's shoulders. His ass was spasming around the two cocks inside him, and Kio's eyes rolled back in his head as Seimei's pace picked up.

"Shit, Soubi," Kio croaked out. The tight clenching knot in his stomach unraveled as the pressure on his cock suddenly let up, Soubi's muscles relaxing all at once when Seimei wrapped his fingers lightly around Soubi's neck.

Seimei's pace seemed erratic, a few short, powerful thrusts sending Soubi rocking against Kio's chest, the force of the boy's movements along-side his cock sending sharp threads of ecstasy through him.

When Soubi suddenly clamped down, shuddering his way through orgasm, reality seemed to slide back into place-- the sharp smell of Soubi's come, slick against stomach, the tight, clenching spasms of his ass around Kio's--and Seimei's--cock, the sudden reminder that he had just fucked Soubi 'till he came... It was too much.

Kio thrust up, his position making the motions stilted and awkward. The sudden, overly hot sensation of his come slicking Soubi's passage was short lived. Seimei reached down, drawing Soubi's hips towards himself, and Kio's softening cock slipped out with the motion. His eyes met Seimei's, hurt and a childish anger rushing through him, as Seimei took Soubi away.

Seimei leaned back so he knelt upright, drawing Soubi back into an uncomfortable-looking arch against his body, knees still spread by Kio's legs. Kio couldn't see the junction where their bodies met, but the violent motions of Seimei's hips and the tiny mewls being forced out of Soubi's throat spoke for themselves.

When Seimei's hand tightened on blond's neck, cutting off the noise, Kio couldn't help the horrified fascination he felt as Soubi's cock started to harden again.

Looking up, Kio saw Seimei's eyes focused with burning intensity on him. Without seeming to care, the dark haired boy moved the hand not clenched around Soubi's neck up to his chest, twisting one of the the blond's nipples harshly. Kio could see Soubi's mouth open to make a cry of pain, the sound stopped only by the tight grip around his neck.

As Seimei's pace increased, Kio turned his face away and closed his eyes. He knew, he knew, that Soubi would never stop this. Would never question his "Sacrifice"'s sudden urge to include Kio in their games, why Kio would agree.

And at moments like this, with Seimei's rough instructions to come resulting in an immediate splash of hot come along Kio's thighs, neither did he.  
\---  
C&amp;C, please. :)


	2. Kio/Yayoi Lollipop porn

Title: Lollipop porn  
Pairing: Kio/Yayoi  
Warnings: Adult/minor, inappropriate use of lollipop, no beta  
Words: 1,083

\---  
"Don't worry, Yayoi-chan~" Kio sing-songed around his lollipop, stripping the boy of his pants.

Yayoi flushed face pressed further into the pillow, choked off tears making his voice coarse. "Stop, Kio-san. That-- that's _dirty_."

The squirming motions of the boy beneath him just made Kio smile. "But Yayoi-chan, that's the _point_." Grinning now, he ran his hands along the ultra-pale flesh of the younger boy's ass. He spread the boy's cheeks to look at the tiny rosebud hidden there. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't take your ears. No-one will know."

Yayoi didn't seem overly comforted, making a small noise of protest even as Kio reached around to the younger boy's front to grip his cock. Paying special attention to the angle to keep the boy comfortable, Kio stroked along the length until it hardened. Stopping for a moment, he reached up and removed the sweet from his mouth, the small _pop_ almost lost as Yayoi started to speak up. "But Kio-san, I don't WANT--"

"Shhhhhh, Yayoi-chan. You'll like this. I promise." He leaned up over the boy's back, kissing his neck. As the boy craned his neck backwards, their eyes met and Kio leaned forward to kiss him. As he slid his tongue around Yayoi's lower lip and was granted entrance, his slid his hand back around, gripping the boy's cock again. Yayoi flinched back, the motion bringing his naked backside into sudden contact with Kio's jean-clad erection. Kio groaned, and picked up the pace. A few strokes later, Yayoi eyes went misty and finally slid shut, a moan sending tingles through Kio's lips as he moved his hand down to play lightly with Yayoi's balls.

When the boy's hip's started to twitch against him, he shifted his hand, gripped at the base of the boy's cock. "Aaah, Yayoi, not yet! We still have to get to the best part!" Moving back down, he settled himself comfortably between the boy's spread thighs. He stuck the lollipop back into his mouth, and spread the boy's cheeks again, a light flush crossing his cheeks despite himself at what he was about to do.

Removing the lollipop, he tried to maneuver himself into the right position, frowning when he couldn't get the view he wanted for what he was about to do. "You'll have to hold yourself open for me, Yayoi-chan... I can't do this without your help."

At that, a harsh shudder wracked the boy at that, a small whine of protest escaping his throat even as he reached back and spread himself. The sight of it made Kio's stomach clench in arousal, even as he spat on the boy's suddenly exposed hole and put the sweet into position.

"I'm putting it in," he said, eyes riveted as he shoved the round head of the lollipop into Yayoi's tightly clenched entrance. The boy made a sharp noise of protest, but just buried his face into the pillow, keeping himself open to Kio's ministrations.

As the blond rotated the sweet, he reached his other hand around to play lightly along the head of Yayoi's now-dripping erection. A few short strokes later, and Yayoi was fully relaxed, soft motions of his hips to match the motion of Kio's hand forcing him back more fully onto the sweet buried in his ass.

Kio thrust the lollipop into Yayoi as far as it would go, angling the sweet in an attempt to find the boy's prostate. Even as Yayoi's breath hitched, the blond knew it wasn't from contact with the hot little bundle of nerves he was searching for.

Frustrated, Kio flipped the younger boy over, Yayoi's arms flailing out, the loss of their grip suddenly hiding the stick poking out of the boy's ass. As the younger boy propped himself on his elbows and his wide eyes snapped down to meet Kio's, the blond reached down and pulled on the stick, smirking when Yayoi's head fell back in pleasure as the largest part of the round sweet popped back out of his hole.

He stuck the lollipop back into his mouth, and Yayoi's eyes grew wide with horror-- but Kio could only grin as his mouth watered at the strange, musty taste that coated the super-sweet candy. His mouth flooded with spit at the mix of sensations, and he withdrew the pop to let the liquid spill down onto his other hand.

"I'll get a lollipop with a bigger stick next time, Yayoi-chan. Until then, my fingers will just have to do." So saying, he cocked two fingers and thrust them harshly into the boy's slightly sticky passage.

Yayoi's elbows collapsed from under him, seemingly shocked into silence as Kio immediately found his prostate and pressed it. _Hard_. Withdrawing his fingers slightly, Kio gave the other boy a few seconds to recover before drawing back only to thrust his fingers back in, this time wiggling them a bit inside the boy as they went. When Kio looked up, he could see the boy was only keeping himself quiet by biting his hand, the other laying clenched in a fist next to his head.

Readjusting his grip on the lollipop, Kio kept thrusting his fingers into the boy even as he touched the stick to the head of his cock. He toyed lightly with the idea of inserting it into the boy's urethra, going so far as to trace the end of it lightly along the thin slit, before Yayoi's sudden hitch of breath-- the first sound of real, genuine fear-- persuading the blond that was an idea better left alone.

Instead, he flipped it around, trailing the round ball of candy all over the boy's slender penis, increasing the speed of his fingers as he went until his hand was slamming against the boy's ass often enough that the flesh started to turn pink.

As Yayoi's hips started to jerk back and forth again, and it became too hard to use the lollipop without fumbling, Kio leaned forward and sucked on the boy's cock-head, smiling as Yayoi let out a sudden scream and arched, pumping load after load of hot come into the blond's mouth, a few streams escaping his attempts to swallow.

Withdrawing his fingers, Kio gave them an absentminded lick before using the head of the lollipop to scoop up some of Yayoi's release. Sucking the cooling come off the sweet, Kio gave a moment to praise the stamina of youth.

He'd made such a sticky mess of his sweet little Yayoi-chan, after all.  
\---  
Again, C&amp;C.


	3. Ritsuka/Soubi tailporn

Title: Ground Rules  
Pairing: Ritsuka/Soubi  
Warnings: tail!porn, mild bondage  
Words: 775

\---

_Ritsuka would keep his clothes on._

Soubi, wrists bound behind his back, legs spread over Ritsuka's face, bobbed his head up and down the boy's length. He shuddered as Ritsuka's hands clenched at his hips; he could feel Ritsuka's hard length pressing against his chest, hard and slightly damp through his briefs. At Ritsuka's urging, he spread his legs further, and Ritsuka leaned up and took a short, tentative lick at his hole.

Soubi shuddered, and increased his pace. The hair on Ritsuka's tail was soaked through, and it was easier now than it had been at the beginning-- while the coarse hair rubbed awkwardly against his lips, and tickled his tongue, the slickness of the fur stopped his mouth from drying out so quickly.

_Soubi could not use his hands._

The Sacrifice's hands danced quickly along his spread legs, before scratching lightly at the overly-sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Soubi moaned, pressing his chest down onto Ritsuka's erection. The sharp angle strained his balance, and he leaned his forehead against Ritsuka's hip to keep steady. The boy started thrusting up into him, the sharp angle of his hip pressing gently against Soubi's left nipple. He shivered.

He couldn't get the boy's tail as far down his throat as he'd have liked-- his gag reflex, despite his attempts, always reacted to the sensation of fur brushing against it. He was careful to avoid going too far-- Ritsuka didn't like the sensation of his fur rubbing the wrong way.

_Nothing that would take away his ears._

The Sacrifice's tongue was tracing around the rim of his entrance, spiraling inwards to plunge his tongue inside the blond. He was nervous, and didn't go too far-- Soubi's sphincter spasmed at the gentle attention.

Ritsuka tongue left his ass, and licked up towards the top of his crack. "Up a bit, Soubi," he murmured against the blond's skin.

Soubi, sucking to keep Ritsuka's tail in his mouth, drew himself up. His legs quivered at the strain of keeping himself from collapsing onto the boy he hovered over.

_And he would decide the pace._

Soubi eyes widened as the boy reached into his briefs and stroked his own length. He was forced to bite gently to keep the tail in his mouth, entranced as he was by the sight of Ritsuka's hand slipping up and down his length. The boy's cock-head was just visible every few strokes, poking out of briefs, and Soubi's mouth flooded with spit as he pictured that length in his mouth instead of the Sacrifice's tail. As though sensing the thought, the tail in his mouth started thrusting.

Ritsuka had kept his tail still, before-- now, with the its motions mirroring the rhythm of the boy's hand, Soubi was hard pressed to not thrust his hips to match it.

But that wasn't allowed.

_Soubi would come first, or not at all._

When Ritsuka's tongue resumed its probing, Soubi stiffened, his arousal sky-rocketing as he tried to split his attention between the sensation in his mouth and ass, and the equally riveting sight of Ritsuka jerking himself off. When drew away from his ass, and his hand suddenly gripped around his Fighter's length, Soubi froze. His throat worked desperately, trying to swallow around the tail.

One quick stroke, two--

And he was coming, collapsing.

After a moment, he recovered enough to roll to the side. The Sacrifice's hand, sticky with his own come, weaved itself through his hair. Ritsuka's breath was rasping out of his chest, but he resumed stroking himself as Soubi started sucking on the tail still hanging out of his mouth. The boy twitched as Soubi sucked harder, and his pace started to accelerate.

A few strokes later, his rhythm started disintegrating, his other hand twisted Soubi's hair-- and before Soubi could do more than lean forward to press against him, Ritsuka was coming.

Soubi watched the boy's cock twitch within his grip, watched it spurt out stream after stream of hot come over over his hand. When Ritsuka's hand withdrew, the sight of his softening length distracted him enough that the boy's touch to his chin surprised him.

His Sacrifice wiped away a trail of spit leaking from his mouth, and gently withdrew his tail from the blond's mouth, trailing his fingers across slightly-swollen lips as Soubi closed his mouth.

"Next time," Ritsuka said, staring at his Fighter, "I won't tie your hands. But you still won't be allowed to use them."

Watching raptly as Ritsuka wiped gingerly at his sopping tail, Soubi wondered idly how scandalized his Sacrifice would be if he asked to clean the boy up with his tongue.  
\---


	4. Seimei/Yuiko BDSM

Title: Seimei is obsessed with medeival devices and so am I  
Pairing: Seimei/Yuiko  
Warnings: pillory (aka bondage), D/s, underage  
Words: 470

\---

Ritsuka wouldn't understand. Yayoi wouldn't understand. Sensei, the rest of her friends-- none of them could even BEGIN to understand.

Even she couldn't understand it, sometimes.

But something about Seimei-- the way he looked just enough like Ritsuka for her to pretend, the way he only fucked her with toys so she could keep her ears, maybe even the way he would tell her how dirty she was for always coming back for this, and shouldn't she try to cover up her over-developed body more? ... Something about it she couldn't get enough of.

It was a Sunday. Seimei had said he would be coming on a Sunday, so Yuiko wasn't as surprised as she could have been to wake up on her stomach, naked, with her head and wrists locked in between two thick pieces of wood, which was connected to the strange structure she was draped across. She didn't wonder about how the older boy had done it-- after she woken up suspended by intricate rope ties from her bedroom ceiling, she'd stopped questioning the dark haired boy's abilities.

"It's called a pillory, Yuiko." The sudden sound of his voice startled her. She tried to turn and face him, but the boards were heavier nailed in place, and she couldn't move an inch to either side. "You won't be able to get out until I unlock them."

He moved silently behind her, so she jerked in shock when her feet were suddenly jerked backwards, the soft _thud_ of wood followed by the sound of a key turning in a lock letting her know use of her feet would be denied to her, as well.

She could already feel herself dripping.

The coarse hair of Seimei's tail sliding along her thigh to probe at her cunt made her spasm, back arching as far as it would go, trying desperately to push back for more contact.

Seimei laughed. "You really do have the body of a grown woman, Yuiko. Most girls would be terrified of this."

"I know," she panted, glazed eyes staring blindly in front of her as the soft/itchy length of Seimei's tale slid fully into her. "They'll never understand. None of them. That's why--" he'd found her G-spot "I'll never tell."

The boy pumped his tail in and out of her roughly, the fur now thoroughly soaked from her juices. "Oh really?" he murmured in her ear, the sudden heat radiating from behind her show just how close he was. The backs of his hands rubbed roughly across her breasts, and she shivered, so turned on she could hardly breath. "You might want to try Ritsuka's new... _friend_."

"You'd be surprised how much he would understand." As he suddenly snapped clamps onto her overly-sensitive nipples, Yuiko came, pleasure-fogged mind trying desperately to hold onto his words.


	5. Ritsuka/Yuiko Fluff

Title: White Day  
Pairing: Ritsuka/Yuiko  
Rated: G  
Words: 108

\---  
Ritsuka watched the smile creep over Yuiko's face, and couldn't help but blush. The pink-haired girl unfolded the delicate paper wrapping, and took out one of the chocolate squares inside.

"It's delicious, Ritsuka," she said, eyes flicking up to meet his, turning slightly pink as their eyes met. Ritsuka could feel his face heating up more in response.

Gathering himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. She jerked back a little, startled, before leaning forward to gently press their lips together again. Her lips were soft, and slightly sticky from her lip gloss.

"Happy White Day, Yuiko." He could taste berries on his lips.

"Happy White Day, Ritsuka."


	6. Yayoi/Soubi Non-Con

Title: Inadequate  
Pairing: Yayoi/Soubi  
Rated: R  
Words: 300

\---

Yayoi had gotten used to being second best-- especially to Ritsuka. He was used to never coming first in people's hearts. He'd never once had someone think of him as the center of their world; no-one had even waited for him after school.

He thought he was entitled to a little bit of selfishness.

Yuiko had said she was going to Ritsuka's after school. Ritsuka's mother, though she had seemed a little... strange... had reassured him that Ritsuka hadn't come home from school. So he had gone to Agatsuma's apartment and pushed open the door when there was no answer.

Soubi was tied, naked, over the back of the couch. His legs, spread and tied as they were, gave a Yayoi a sudden view of his ass-hole clenched tightly around the thick base of a black rubber plug, just visible from the door. Yayoi couldn't see all the ropes, but it was obvious from the blond's slight motions that he couldn't turn his head to look behind him at the door.

Yayoi wasn't dumb-- he knew what he'd walked in on wasn't meant for him-- would _never_ be meant for him. But here was something that was Ritsuka's, offered up on a platter to _him_, even if it wasn't meant to be that way.

Yayoi was used to taking what he could get-- so little was ever given.

So he walked over to the bed, and pulled down his pants, jerking himself a few times as he stared at the naked man who he was about to use. As he removed the plug, he wondered if doing this would make him lose his ears (Ritsuka still had his, after all); he wondered if he cared.

The fact that he had to find a phone book to stand on to thrust himself in seemed strangely fitting.


End file.
